Broken
by instantstar18
Summary: Takes place after Season 2. Jude is finally accepting that Tommy left. My first fanfic! Please read & review. Oneshot possibly more.


-1Hey everybody! So this is my first published fanfic-don't be too harsh!! Hehe So this takes place after the Season 2 finale and is about Jude getting over her grief from Tommy's disappearance. If you have any advice please let me know and review!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Instant Star or Lindsey Haun's Broken; the storyline is mine though.

Jude woke up to an annoying "beeping" coming from her alarm clock. She looked at the clock, and immediately thought, 'It's been five months, nine days since Tommy left me that night…No Jude, Stop it! You can't keep going on like this.' And yet she couldn't force herself to get out of bed. She looked out the window, to see the sun staring back at her. She no longer found happiness in its rays. They just reminded her of all of the time gone by since her producer, her inspiration, her…love, had left her.

**Walk up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky**

She drifted off to sleep, but woke once again when her dreams led her to producer. 'Ex-producer now,' she thought pitifully. Jude looked out the window once again, to find it pouring outside instead. It seemed as if the weather was meant to fit her mood.

**And then it starts to rain, **

**My defenses hit the ground **

**And they shatter all around, **

**So open and exposed**

The exhausted teenager finally found her way to the bathroom, finding her reflection pitiful. Her eyes were bloodshot, with circles under them from lack of sleep. It seem to hit her right then and there; sure Tommy had 'thrown her to the curb," which was actually a pretty literal translation of what had happened, but she had to move on. She hadn't written anything since he had left, and Darius wasn't going to take much more of this pretty soon. Sure, he was sympathetic- everyone could see how this had effected Jude, but it was time to move on. Jude washed her face, put on some clean clothes, and drove to G Major for the first time in two months, when it had all gotten too painful to go to the place that they had shared…

**I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble **

Jude walked into that studio, the one where so many memories had been made, and tried to stop the tears from falling. She sat down in a chair, her head buried in her hands, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kwest smiling that expression she had seen so much lately- the "I'm sorry you feel this way, I wish there was something I could do"- you know the one. Jude was sick of having everyone pity her. She was sick of pitying herself. But it wasn't that easy to throw everything away.

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore**

"Look, Jude, we all can see how you feel. You don't have to try and put up a false appearance. How come your in the studio anyway? Did Darius call you? 'Cause I'll talk to him for you-" 

"-It's okay, Kwest. I came on my own… I thought I could deal with it…Gosh! Why did I have to fall for him? He always ends up hurting me in one way or another! And now look at me! I should be having some of the best times of my life and all I can do is wallow in my own misery! Ya know what, Kwest? I'm sick of it! I just want to erase the name "Tommy Quincy" from my memory forever!" A moment passed as Jude tried to calm down a bit. And then the tears came on full blast.

**Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken **

"Kwest, why does it have to hurt so much?" She sobbed as she leaned into her new producer.

It broke even Kwest's heart to hear those words come from such a strong girl. Man, Tom had really screwed up this time. Even he didn't know his friend's whereabouts at this point. All he could do was help Jude through this now.

"Because you love him."

Those words, which probably would have only made Jude cry even harder a couple months ago, seemed to wake something up inside of her. Yes, she did love Tommy. But look where it got her every time. Now, those words only filled her with anger. She had to start getting her life back together. It might not be easy, but it was what Jude had to do. Another minute passed by, and as Jude leaned back in her seat, Kwest was surprised to see that her eyes were no longer wet. There was a determined gleam in them instead, and he could tell that she had resolved something in her mind.

Jude looked up to her friend, and said with a slightly strained voice, "Can you set up for me? I've got something I want to lay down. I suddenly feel inspired." She said the last word with a sort of a scoff. Just as she made it to the door of the studio, she turned around. "And Kwest? Thanks. For everything. You're a great producer."

Kwest looked through the glass at the girl that had changed so much over the years, and especially in the last few moments. As soon as the words came out of Jude's mouth, he knew that this wasn't any "I miss you" or "I hate you," song. This was the song that would show Tommy that she could, and would, live without him.

As she strummed her guitar, Jude found herself getting lost in the song that had come onto her so suddenly. It was everything she was feeling and more. 'This is going to show Tom that I don't need him or anyone else to make it through this.' She took a deep breath before she began to sing:

"Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken"

Darius, Jamie, Patsy, Portia, the SME boys, Sadie, and even Liam had made it to the studio by the time Jude was on the chorus. They hadn't heard the "Instant Star" sing in.. well, 5 months. It was a beautiful, if not heart-wrenching, sight. As she crooned out the last word, they all stared encouraging back at her. As Speed shouted "Alright! Lisa Simpson is BACK!" and Jamie began to clap, Sadie came into the recording booth to hug her sister. The last few months had brought the two closer together, if anything.

"That was great, Jude," she said, proud of her little sister. Jude smiled faintly back at her, thankful for the words but not quite able to form her own.

"It'll be the next number one," Darius said through the mike. 'Good,' Jude thought, 'Lil Tommy Q can hear it and know that I'm moving on. Quincy, I dedicate this song to you- I hope you never step foot in Toronto again.'

**Don't you stop believing in yourself**

**When you're broken.**


End file.
